Universal Wizard of Earth
by MutsyTiger
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a 17-year old mage who has something no one else in the world does. No one notices her potential. Not even the girl in question. How will this newfound supremacy that she holds change her life? Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and never will... Future NaLu & Lucy Harem
1. Prologue

Normal POV

In a large, vast, golden field, two creatures were speaking in an unidentified town. A mansion sized building stood in the heart of this town. One bulky window stood in front of the dimmest chamber, and there stood the two chatting beings. There are only three of the individuals sighted within reach. Let's see what they're talking about…

"When will she appear?" A dragon the size of a humongous aircraft questioned. "There is only a matter of time…Acnologia will come for us! We'd be slain by the time she comes to aid us in our encounter."

"We must wait, Metalicana, for she will act in a small number of days or so," Another voice echoed through the room.

"Are you ordering for me to delay? You know Acnologia may come in a few years or so, Igneel. It will take about that much time to train her as well!" The dragon named Metalicana stated in a phase of fright.

"There's nothing we can do about it and you know that! There's no need to panic, we have plenty of time to train her in our dragon techniques." Igneel growled.

Metalicana exhaled, "I'm just worried, you know? The thoughts and images of Acnologia slaughtering us is always stuck in my skull. It keeps me wide-awake all nightfall; it tends to keep me stressed…"

"I know how you feel," another dragon appeared.

"Grandeeney! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home snoozing in bed? It's like 1:00 in the daybreak!" Metalicana sauntered to his companion.

"I'm not your youngster, jeez. I'm your mate, Metalhead! I can take care of myself," she hit his head, causing a miniature red bump to appear.

"Well, I'm _SORRY_! But Igneel and I were discussing Acnologia's return," Metalicana huffed.

"Umm, you know I'm still here…?" Igneel sweat dropped. Metalicana and Grandeeney were still bickering.

Igneel tried to calm them down, "Guys, can we get back to the program…?" They still weren't listening. He sighed, "You leave me no choice." He backed up a few paces, and roared. Metalicana and Grandeeney were sent soaring out of the shady room through an outsized window. Both were taken by surprise. "Maybe I overdid it a little?" Igneel pondered.

In the distance, he could make out the two flying back towards the room. "IGNEEEEEEELLLL!" They shouted somewhat simultaneously.

"Nope, I didn't," Igneel responded to his own query, and bolted to who knows where.

^_^…^o^ **15 minutes of endless beating later...**

Igneel groaned, "What's wrong with you guys? One second you're quarrelling to your hearts content, then the other, you're beating me up like a ragdoll." Igneel felt as if he'd just been gnawed inside of Metalicana's mouth, spat out, kicked to China Town (in San Francisco) to the real China, and received one of Lucy Ashley's well-known tormenting moves. "Well, that's what you get for roaring at us and sending us to the end of town!" A vein popped out of Grandeeney's head.

"Yeah…wait a minute! We're supposed to plan the thing about Acnologia! Urgh…" Metalicana pounded his head endlessly onto the wall, permitting it to develop an immense dent and a few cracks.

"Uh…yeah…we'll get back to you," Igneel breathed.


	2. Chapter 1 Duplicity

**A/N: Here's chapter 1! Please tell me if it should be longer or something like that...**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Lucy awakened to the sound of cheeping birdies with the varied reverberations of sorcerers conflicting in combat with beasts. She moaned and thought, _I guess it's time to come around. _The first thing to begin with that Lucy did was take a seat at her writing desk and inscribe a communication to her deceased mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_Today is a new day in Fairy Tail. I've been thinking that perhaps I could take a break from there and train to enhance my skills. Perchance 3 years would be decent?_

_Natsu and the rest don't pay much attention to me anymore, but nothing out of the normal ensues; excluding Lisanna mistreating me to no end. I have no knowledge of why she would do this, but I'm certain that it's because she reasons that I was only her replacement. I desire you were still here; I'd do much superior._

_I don't actually distinguish what to reflect of the new Team Natsu. They treat me like a mound of grime. Possibly they would see me otherwise if I were tougher and plentiful more durable. All I seek is somebody who would truly be my actual greatest comrade._

_I expect you're undertaking well._

_Your Daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy recited over her message, and sealed it inside of an envelope. She picked it up and placed it inside of her cardboard container that was filled with all of the day-to-day letters she engraved to Layla Heartfilia. Lucy smiled kindheartedly. She missed her mother dearly, and truthfully wanted for Layla to be in this domain with her. Decided that she would get equipped for her expedition of training days, she began to pack her baggage. Humming a melody from "Ignite," **(A/N: I love that song! You should listen, it's from Sword Art Online)** Lucy collected her possessions, and strolled out the entrance.

While walking to Fairy Tail, Lucy spoke to her landlady that she wouldn't be here for about 3 years, and will have the jewels for the rent when she came back. "About 2,700,000 jewels, right? No problem!" she stated.

Her landlady was astonished, and was left to gaze at Lucy's tread to Fairy Tail. "Children are so self-confident these times…"

^_^…^o^ **5 minutes of walking later...**

As Lucy advanced towards Fairy Tail, she could see Natsu and Gray Fullbuster fighting, yet again, with Lisanna trying to quiet them down. Erza Scarlet then came to the rescue to assist Lisanna. "Are you fighting, Natsu, Gray?" she inquired demandingly.

"N-No, Erza! We're just having a tiny disagreement, right, Natsu?" Gray was terrified.

"Y-Yeah! W-We're best friends, right, Gray?" Natsu grinned fearfully.

"Aye!" Gray countered.

"Hm. Friends dispute from time to time. I guess there's no impairment done," Erza stared expectantly at Natsu and Gray.

"H-Hai!" They returned in chorus.

"Good," Erza believed them.

Lisanna giggled, "Be more wary when Erza is about, Natsu, Gray!" Natsu and Gray nodded earnestly. When Lucy passed by them, Lisanna frowned. Natsu scowled, and questioned, "What's wrong, Lisanna?" Lucy overlooked them and went inside to the master's headquarters.

The entire guild was in an additional brawl. Elfman Strauss, Lisanna's older brother, was shouting, "MAN!" while beating everybody around him. Elfman and Lisanna's older sister, Mirajane Strauss, was lying lifeless under a tabletop with her mouth dangling open. Lucy felt sympathy for her, and headed upstairs in the direction of Master Makarov's H.Q.

When reaching the entry, she enquired, "Master? May I come in?"

A muffled voice answered, "You may, Child." Lucy exposed the door, and stared at Makarov. He asked, "What do you require, Lucy?"

Lucy bit her lip, "I…I would like permission for a leave of absence from Fairy Tail!"

Makarov wheezed, "W-Why? I guess this is Team Natsu's responsibility…"

She flinched, "H-How do you know?"

He smirked, "Don't contemplate that I don't lookout at all of you round me, Lucy."

"So…you know…well, may I have authorization to take a leave of absence?" Lucy repeated.

Makarov heaved a downhearted sigh, "I guess there's no other alternative. How time-consuming will this break be? Oh, and you'll be capable of fitting together in another guild while you're not here."

"I'll be out for about 3 years, Master. I'll be able to join _any _guild, right?"

"That's correct," Makarov responded.

"Well…I-I'll take my leave now…" Lucy left and shut the door behind her. As she couldn't take it in any longer, she let her tears of sadness drop. Tumbling down her cheekbones, the tears shaped a small puddle at the edge of the flight of steps. She would miss this rowdy guild.

"Lucy." Lucy gasped. _Was that Natsu's voice? _She looked up. Natsu stood unaccompanied with his arms intersected. He frowned, "What're you doing crying up a storm?" Lucy was astounded that Natsu was paying any kind of attention towards her. He usually rarely paid any care towards her. "U-Uh…i-i-it's nothing! I just have dust, yeah, dust in my eyes!" She compellingly chuckled and tried to sneak away from him, but he immediately had his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy…you're surely bad at lying, you know?" Natsu grinned impishly, "I overheard what you and Master Makarov were speaking about inside…" Lucy gulped. She had a bad sensation about this. "I didn't do anything ruthlessly to you did I?" Natsu's expression had a look of apprehension as he sat down.

"W…Why are you suddenly doing this? You've never paid any attention to me in the preceding 3 months. Why now? Why?!" Lucy was absolutely confused. Natsu was soundless for a moment. He then said, "There's nothing off beam with me. What're you talking about?"

"Lies! The Natsu I know now _never _talks to me in any type of method," Lucy was fuming.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I CAN'T EXPRESS TO YOU!" Natsu burst out.

"H-Huh? W-Well, can I at least grasp the reason you're here?" Lucy was as puzzled as ever.

Natsu shifted uncomfortably on the floor, "...W-Well...the thing is...since Lisanna joined Team Natsu, there has been too many people in the team. So, Erza, Gray, and I conversed about what to do, and we determined that you would be dismissed from Team Natsu. You'll get to do...solo missions to amend on yourself! Isn't that awesome?"

"..." Lucy was wordless.

Natsu was anxious, "L-Lucy...?"

"W-W-W-What about H-Happy…?"

Natsu was befogged, "Well, he didn't talk with us, but I think he'll be okay with it."

"You _think?_ You don't know?" Lucy glared.

"Yeah," Natsu said simply.

"Well, _I _think you should communicate with _ALL _of the Team Natsu members, and that includes me _and _Happy!" Lucy was furious, and had the urge to send Natsu flying to Erza **(A/N: If that happened, Natsu would be dead for sure [not literally, don't worry])**. _And I thought Natsu was becoming the old Natsu, _Lucy thought, as she stomped away from Natsu, luggage in hand. _Hmm...I wonder where Happy is...I should tell him that I'm leaving. _

^_^...^o^ **10 minutes of saying, "Good-bye," later...**

As Lucy took her leave towards Natsu and Happy's dwelling, she could see a young girl of 9 years-old. It looked to be that she was about to be assaulted by a mage that looked fairly familiar. The girl surprisingly remained in a state of composure. The enemy mage had long, straight white hair going down to mid-back, and her white dress had white feathers along with the sleeves and leggings a dark crimson **(A/N: I'm sorry, you have to deal with my bad descriptions of clothes, I'm not good with that stuff)**. Lucy paused, _Wait a minute...why the heck is Angel attacking that cute, little girl? She seems to be an average person to me…_

Suddenly, the girl gave out a roar that looked somewhat like green slime mixed with tiny, sparkling stars. _What...the heck...is that...A DRAGON'S ROAR?! _Lucy heaved as Angel found her lying behind a few crates. "Who do we have here?" Angel snickered, "Oh! I remember. It's that fat, dumb blonde. I forgot what what her name was. Was it...Lucas? Luigi? Luminum? Whatever it is, I didn't like her...I can't believe she defeated I! Angel!"

"And here's another problem I have to take care of… Open, gate of the chisel, Caelum!"

_Here we go again… _Lucy grimaced.

^_^...^o^ Lets go back to Natsu…

Natsu's POV

_Oh, god, I messed up. _ Natsu dismissed Lucy from the team for a reason. _I thought it was for her own good! Isn't it great that she gets to go solo…? _Then he realized why she walked as if he'd done something wrong. _She wants to do missions with everyone...oh, know, I messed up really badly…_

Natsu went into depression mode.

^_^...^o^ 15 minutes later of walking to the guild in depression mode…

"What's wrong with him?" Gray sweat dropped at the depressed Natsu.

"We need a solution. Shall we beat him until he tells us what's wrong?" Erza suggested.

Gray shivered, _I'm glad that's not me… _ "I think you should…" Erza nodded, and strut towards Natsu. He's in for a bruised head, broken legs, arms, and a bloody nose **(A/N: I feel so sorry for him…)**…

^_^...^o^ Now back to Lucy…

Lucy's POV

_Well, at least she was stronger than last time… _There laid a beat up Angel, and she was falling dramatically-again. "Oh, how I wish to fall into the clouds. Fly like how an angel can-AHHHHHHH!" Angel fell off of a cliff **(A/N: Don't worry, she's not dead)**. Lucy looked down the cliff. _Well, there's _very _calm water there...she's not dead...I think. _Lucy sighed. _Now, where's that little girl? _

Lucy couldn't see her anywhere. _Oh, well...at least I helped an innocent citizen. _She continued to Natsu and Happy's untidy house while humming, "Snow Fairy **(A/N: Yes...another anime opening song. It's from Fairy Tail)**."

^_^...^o^ At Natsu and Happy's dwelling, 5 minutes later…

Lucy knocked on the door, "Hello? Happy, are you there?"

Happy opened the door and asked, "Lucy? What're you doing here? Is something wrong?" He then noticed the luggage. "Are you going on a mission?"

Lucy smiled sadly, "No. I'm leaving." When those 3 words came out of her mouth, Happy froze-shocked. He hovered, silent for a moment. He then said 5 words that would change both of their lives, "Can I come with you?"

"..." Lucy's mouth was left wide open with her luggage on the ground.

"W...WHAT?!" Lucy was surprised by his choice.

"You heard me, didn't you Lucy?" Happy wrinkled his forehead.

Lucy stared, "Y-Yes, but a-are you sure? I mean, I don't know if we'll be able to come back! Me might be stuck out there by ourselves, and Natsu won't be coming, because I'm leaving-alone, and-"

"_Lucy! _I'm fine with it. I know this seems out of character, but I want to come. You're my best friend, Lucy. Natsu messed up our relationship when he stuck to Lisanna," Happy reassured her.

"I-If you're sure. You'd better get your things that you need. We won't come back in a _long _time. As in 3 years. So get your stuff!" Lucy shooed Happy to his room.

_Hopefully we don't have to bring a lot of fish- _Lucy heard something that sounded somewhat like fish falling on fish **(A/N: What kind of description is that?!)**. The door to Happy's room broke down when an avalanche of fish came slithering outside.

"HAPPYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anything in need of change? The 2nd chapter will probably come out later...it has to be sometime after a week...I think. Let's just hope it's before a week! PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! I'm feeling lonely... T-T**


	3. Chapter 2 Miyata

**A/N: This chapter has more Japanese suffixes and words. If you don't know any, just ask, or ask me to tell you all of them. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Happy's POV<p>

"Lucy! Where are you?" Happy had finished packing his baggage and was ready to leave with Lucy.

"Oh! Happy, I thought you'd take longer than that, so I was organizing my luggage," Lucy beckoned for Happy to give her his luggage. "Okay! Let's go."

As Lucy and Happy walked to Fairy Tail to tell Makarov that Happy was leaving as well, they saw a little girl. She had shoulder-length, straight light green hair with a little gray bow in it. Her clothing consisted of a light blue t-shirt and black knee-length shorts. What made her look special were her acid green irises. She looked to be the age of about 11-at least-that's what Happy thought. "T-That's the girl that I saved!" Lucy ran towards her. "Oi! Are you the one I saved from Angel?" The girl just blinked. _What's wrong with her? Didn't Lucy save her? I don't think there's anything wrong with Lucy...except maybe that she's heavy and makes ugly faces in the mirror._

"Hi! What's your name? May I know? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I was the one that beat up Angel for you...don't you remember?" Lucy smiled, welcoming the girl into a friendly conversation. "What're you doing out here by yourself anyway? I wonder if you would like to join us, because it seems that you're alone."

The girl tried to stall, "Ano...uh...um…" _Just get on with it, we're not scary!_

The girl sighed in defeat, "M-My name's Miyata Natsuko. I remember you helping me, I would like to thank you! I am alone...for some reason...I feel that I can trust both of you. Normally, this doesn't happen..."

"Hmm, Miyata-kohai is a unique name! I've never heard of it before! You're welcome, I would help anyone out, friend or foe, depending. Why wouldn't you trust people? Not everyone is bad…" Lucy seemed interested in Miyata. _I wonder if she could come…_

^_^...^o^ Let's go to the bloody Natsu…

Natsu's POV

Natsu groaned. "What the hell was that for!" he managed to mumble.

"Excuse me?" Erza shot a glare at Natsu.

"Nothing!" Natsu squeaked.

"Good. We need to know why you're in this state, Natsu," Erza looked ferocious on the outside, but was worried about Natsu on the inside. She was a person who didn't like to show weakness.

Natsu spoke up to Erza in a very angry voice for the first time in his life, "Why do you wanna know?! Nobody should be worrying about me, everyone should be worrying about _Lucy!"_

"Lucy?" Gray was utterly confused.

"Yes! We kicked her out because we thought it was for the better, and that we have too many people, right? She thought differently-she thought that we didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Even I thought that she-gah!" Natsu coughed out more blood.

"Natsu! Stop talking, we need to get you to Wendy. She can heal you," now Erza regretted abusing Natsu. Wendy Marvell is like the medic. Porlyusica is the one that you go to when someone is in dire need of medication. Those are the only 2 that can heal you very...well. "No! Lucy-" Erza dragged Natsu into the infirmary. _Lucy… _Natsu fell into a deep slumber.

^_^...^o^ Mhm, back to Happy…

Happy's POV

"Oh...well I was hoping you'd like to come with us!" Happy had never seen Lucy _this_ boisterous since Lisanna came back.

"O-" Miyata hesitated, then smiled. "-Okay!" They stood there. An awkward silence passed by. *cricket cricket cricket* "Uh...can we go now?" Happy broke the silence.

"Um...okay," Lucy said. They walked on to Fairy Tail.

^_^...^o^ Let's go to Natsu **(A/N: He's okay, he has bandages all over him, though…)**...

Natsu's POV

_Did Lucy leave already? I saw her saying "Bye" to everyone…Lucy… _Natsu blinked, and sat up. He was laying on one of the beds in the infirmary. He yawned, "Wendy?"

A blue-haired 12 year-old poked her head into the room. "H-Hai?" she inquired.

"Can I stand yet? I need to ask Gramps something!"

Wendy nodded, "Hai, Master is in his office."

Natsu grinned, "Arigato!" He hopped off of the bed, and sprinted to Makarov's office. He banged the door, "Gramps! I need to speak to you!" A hand opened the door, grew enormous, then slammed it onto Natsu. He was officially knocked out. Makarov looked at Natsu, "Ah, I didn't know he was in bandages...oh well, I'll keep him here." He laid Natsu on the floor, inside of his office.

^_^...^o^ LUCY'S HERE, OMG, EVERYONE HIDE, BLABLABLABLA-

Lucy's POV

Lucy sighed reluctantly. She didn't want to see Natsu. He was always at the guild-usually. She just needed some time away from him. She knew-she _knew_ that he didn't mean for it to sound like how it had sounded like, but she just couldn't help it. "C'mon, Happy! I wanna hurry and join another guild," Lucy reminded him.

Happy responded, "Gomen, I was looking at the fish in the river." Miyata giggled. Lucy took in a deep breath. _This is it. Natsu might be here, too. I'd better just stay outside of Mas-Makarov's door, and wait for Happy to be done. _Miyata waited patiently for one of them to open the doors. There was a moment of silence. Not awkward like the other ones, but a silence full of reasoning, thinking, ideas, predictions, and beliefs **(A/N: I don't really know why I wrote that…)**. All except for Miyata thought. Lucy and Happy thought ahead to what they would become. Or maybe, it was what would become of them…

^_^...^o^ Don't worry, they won't be brooding all day. Let's go to Natsu…

Natsu's POV

_And so, I had committed suicide…? _Natsu abruptly sat up. _What the hell?! I was dreaming of suiciding over...Lucy's...absence… _Natsu shuddered, "G...Gramps' office...?" He turned his head to the giant wooden desk that lay before him. "Ah, Natsu! You've finally woken up after-," Makarov Dreyar glanced at the clock, "-30 minutes, and I've just found out that-"

"Is it Lucy?!" Natsu interjected.

"No," Makarov answered. "It's Happy."

"Happy? Oh, he should be at my house, right? And-" Natsu babbled on, and on, and on about what Happy was doing and the relationship between him and Carla. "-so he should be doing pretty well, I guess?"

"...Natsu...someone is at the door, would you get it for me?"

Natsu groaned, "Can't you just open the door by stretching your-"

"Hurry up and open the door, or I'll pound you into a pancake!" Makarov barked.

"Hai!" Natsu scrambled to the door.

Quickly exposing the inside of the office, he crowed, "There, now can I talk to you about something?"

"Ano…"

"Nani?" Natsu turned to the little girl that was standing beside Happy. He was even more shocked when he saw Lucy behind them. _Lucy…? What's going on? _"Master, I need to speak to you," Happy chided.

Makarov raised his eyebrow, "And what do you need…?"

"Ah...well, you see Lucy and this girl next to me? We've made up our minds. Lucy and I are both leaving-"

"NANI?!" Natsu repeated.

Lucy glared at him, "Ahem?" Natsu stared at Lucy. "Oi, what's that look you're giving me?! It looks like hate and disgust_. _You want to stop us, don't you!" Lucy accused. "We're coming back in 3 years, but don't worry. I'll be a new and _improved _Lucy."

"Ano, Lucy-san? Why are you yelling at the salmon-haired man?" Miyata tugged on Lucy's shirt and whispered into her ear.

"That man hurt me!" Lucy whined.

"Who're you talking about?! Whoever it is, I'ma beat him to a pulp…" Natsu demanded.

Lucy scoffed, "Are you faking?"

Natsu growled, "Why would I fake about _this?_"

"Well, for one thing, you kicked me off of the team-"

"I thought that was for the better!"

"-and you treated me like I was a rabid dog."

"Are you serious, Lucy? I thought that you just wanted some time alo-!" Lucy put her hand over Natsu's mouth.

"MMMPHH," Natsu shouted in a muffled voice. Lucy finally let go after about a minute. Natsu coughed, "Gah! Lucy, gah, who was that, gah, guy anyway?"

Lucy hissed, "It's _YOU!_" Natsu flinched, stunned. "M-M-Me?" Natsu stuttered.

"Who else would I be talking to?! It's not Makarov, not Happy, nor Miyata-kohai!"

Natsu made a face, "Who the heck is Miyata-chan?"

Lucy facepalmed, "It's that little girl that's standing right there!"

"Oh…" Natsu wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or someone else. _She should point, I don't know! _**(A/N: Oh my god, Natsu. You're an idiot. It's obvious…)**

"Uh...are you a little girl?" Natsu asked.

"N-!" Lucy started, thinking that Natsu was asking her.

"Hai!" Miyata interrupted, also thinking that Natsu was asking her.

Natsu smiled at Miyata, "You look like Bisca with that green hair!"

"O-Oh, who's Bisca-san? O-Onii-sama! Onii-sama? Can I call you Onii-sama?" Miyata inquired shyly.

"Sure!" Natsu turned to Lucy. "Lucy. I'll get you back someday. 3 years won't be long! As long as I'll get to be with you again…you know, when you come back, and if you'll accept me as your friend again-I'll have something to tell you."

"I'll be waiting for you." That was Natsu's signal of dismissal.

"So, Master, can I leave with Lucy? I'll come back in 3 years, as Lucy is." Happy asked.

"...Okay, but Lucy, tell him of all of the information I gave you. If you don't he'll probably be asking lots of questions!" Makarov advised.

Lucy bowed, "Hai, Makarov. We'll be taking our leave now. Come, Happy, Miyata-kohai." Lucy slowly walked towards the doorstep. She added, "And please, don't tell the other guild members that I'm leaving. I already told Wendy, Levy, Carla, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Juvia." She continued with Happy and Miyata right at her tail. Makarov sighed, "Natsu."

"H-Hai?"

"You're crying, aren't you? I can hear it. You know, you should be strong for Lucy. I know how much you love her." Makarov smirked.

"L-Love? T-There's no way!" Natsu blushed, then sniffed. "She'll be back, I just know it! I'll be there for her again…"

"Well, Natsu. I wish I could say the same...ah, one more thing. That Miyata-kohai girl. She was very strong. I believe even more than you and Gray. She could probably beat you. And I could tell that she had dye in her hair. Her hair is actually salmon like yours. When she comes back, you should ask her if you're related, as in if your relatives. I believe that you were separated from her for a reason…"

"So you're saying that she might be my sister? Although, I did hear Igneel say, one time, that another dragon had a salmon-haired baby that looked a lot like me. I was about maybe 7 or 8 at the time." Natsu admitted.

"...So you're saying that you never thought of that baby as your sibling...?"

"...No…"

"Natsu...you really use only about two fifths of your whole brain…"

Natsu affirmed the conclusion, "Yeah, but I'm better now...! I think...DID YOU SAY THAT THAT LITTLE GIRL CAN BEAT ME?!"

^_^...^o^ To Miyata, Lucy, and Happy…

Miyata's POV

_That was close. If Onii-sama had found out that I was his sister… _Miyata shook her head. _That life is gone! He doesn't remember anything from when he was 7. If he did remember me as his salmon-haired sister, then- _"-yata! Miyata, EARTH TO MIYATA!"

Miyata jumped, "H-HAI?!"

Happy scowled, "Miyata-chan, what's wrong? You've been spacing out ever since we've been on the train!"

Miyata hastily tried to think of what to say. _If any one of them found out that I'm Onii-sama's sister, they'd definitely do something. I really trust them, but… _"W-Well, I just have a lot of things going on in my mind…" Miyata forced a smile.

Happy didn't buy it, but stuck to it for the time being, "Okay…" Happy flew onto Lucy's head and went to sleep. Miyata smiled sadly. _I mustn't tell them of my powers. Not unless both of them can beat that scarlet-haired woman. I think her name was Erza-san...curse me and my perfect memories...why can't I just forget at least one?_

^_^...^o^ Natsu, you've gotta train, too…

Natsu's POV

"Wait, so I have to train? I'm already strong!"

Makarov facepalmed, "Lucy will probably become stronger than you, so you need to train so you can protect her as well."

Natsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm...I need to protect her! Oi, Gramps. I'll become an S-class mage for her. There's no way she'll be able to beat me when she comes back." He smirked. "Then do as I say right now. First you need to-…"

^_^...^o^ We'll see what he's doing later…

Lucy's POV

"Okay! We're in this place that I don't know, but we're going to be training here." Lucy was staring in awe at the lustrous green forest. There was a sparkling aero blue waterfall that had a cavern that it was covering. At the end of the waterfall lay a hot spring. Happy was still sleeping, but on Miyata's head. Miyata inquired, "C-Can I bath in the hotspring, Lucy-san? I feel grimy, and I wish to rid myself of its scent. I'll bring Happy-kun in, too."

"Sure! May I go in as well? We're both women, so it won't be a bother."

"O-Okay, I guess…" Miyata began to walk towards the hot spring.

Suddenly, a giant egg fell on her head. "Ow!" Miyata had tears ready to fall. She bit her lip while holding her head. "Miyata-kohai! Are you okay?" Lucy sprinted towards Miyata and felt the bump on her head.

"Mhm!"

"Uh, Lucy, Miyata-senpai?" Happy was staring at the egg.

"Happy, what is it? Does the egg have something evil inside of it or something?" Lucy frowned. "The egg also hurt Miyata-kohai!" Lucy hugged Miyata protectively.

"I know those patterns…this is an exceed egg."

"Nani?!" Lucy's jaw dropped dead.

"It's exactly like mine, except for the color. It's african violet, which means thats what the color of the exceed must be."

Miyata pulled out of Lucy's grip and walked over to the exceed egg. She touched it, and felt a life force inside. "Lucy-san, this exceed is telling me something." Miyata pulled her hand away from the egg.

"Y-You can communicate with it just by touching it?!" Lucy walked over to the egg.

"Hai. Why don't you try, Lucy-san?" Miyata moved over for Lucy to feel the egg.

"O-Okay, but why did it drop here?" Lucy wondered.

"Probably because you or Miyata-senpai is the owner of the exceed, but I think it's Miyata-chan." Happy explained.

"Miyata-kohai, are you a dragonslayer?" Lucy asked.

"H...Hai…" Miyata's voice dropped into a whisper.

"T-That's amazing! Who's your dragon?"

"He's a male, and his name is Tsubouchi-sensei."

"Tsubouchi-sama? So you do have a dragon. This exceed is yours then." Lucy gave the egg to Miyata. "We'll take care of it, then when it hatches, you'll get to name it and have it as your friend!"

"We should go build a nest and put it in that cavern behind the waterfall. That's what Natsu and Lisanna did for me."

"Onii-sama was your owner? And who's Lisanna-san?"

"Lisanna is the girl who did bad things to Lucy. She was the one that drove Lucy to train." Happy turned to look at Lucy. Lucy was in the bushes. She was changing into her towel. Lucy warned, "Happy! If you dare go in with Miyata-kohai and I, I'll kick you to the celestial spirit world!"

"A-Aye, Sir...aye, Miyata-senpai. Lucy was strong. She flicked Virgo, the maiden, one of her celestial spirits-a golden gate, too-on the head, and it went through Virgo's whole body! I wouldn't mess with her. She'll probably train hard, too. Oh yeah, Miyata-senpai, will you train, too, or are you going to just watch us and be a part of our nakama?" Happy grinned. "You know, you're our nakama now! If you're in trouble or have problems, we'll be there!"

Miyata blushed lightly, "I-I've never had nakama before except for Tsubouchi-sensei…"

"Well, you're our nakama now!" Happy bubbled.

"A-Arigato...I've been alone ever since Tsubouchi-sensei disappeared. I believe Onii-sama, Gajeel-san, and Wendy-chan's dragons have also disappeared on July 1…"

Lucy overheard and said, "Wait, my mother died on July 1...!"

Miyata's eyes widened, "Y-You're...you're the Universal Wizard of Earth!"

"Nani?! Who's that?" Lucy was puzzled.

Miyata's serious expression told both Lucy and Happy that what she was about to say was very important, "I was told that there's only one person on Earth whose mother died on July 1...and I just found out now that it's you. That person is the Universal Wizard of Earth."

Happy and Lucy screamed, "N-NANI?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea if this counts as a cliffhanger. This chapter sucks, doesn't it? Especially the ending... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 Training: Physical Strength

**A/N: Sorry if the stuff like "almond" before "shorts" is confusing. I just wanted to use unique colors. By the way, almond **_**is **_**a color. Here's another chappy! I'm so sad, no one has reviewed yet. **** I'm not saying that you have to, but I'm just sad that no one has reviewed. Let's see how training goes...and the talks about the Universal Wizard of Earth and exceeds!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"To tell you the truth, I thought I'd never meet the Universal Wizard of Earth! I'm so lucky…" Miyata chittered.

"The Universal Wizard of Earth sounds so cool!" Happy marveled. "And I mean you, Lucy."

"N-No," Lucy disagreed, embarrassed. "But, Miyata-kohai, when did you learn about the Universal Wizard of Earth and how? Also, if it was purposely, why? Sorry for asking if it offends you."

Miyata shook her head, "It doesn't offend me. I learnt it in around, probably, 1 year ago."

"When you were ten?" Lucy interrogated.

"Hai. It wasn't on purpose. There was a woman. She was at a stand in the stock market dozing off. I remember everything. She looked exhausted, there wasn't anything left for her to sell-she sold out! I felt pity, so I used my magic to take away her stress. The magic is called Open Arms." intoned Miyata.

"Open Arms? I've never heard of it." Happy mused.

"I've heard that it was very rare. I think as rare as all of the celestial spirit mages! And Happy, you don't read, so I don't think you would know." Lucy put in.

Happy responded, "OH, right…"

Miyata sneezed, "Achoo **(A/N: Totally not a random sneeze because I can't think of what to write…!)**!"

_I hope no one's thinking of me badly, _thought Miyata.

"Bless you," Lucy and Happy chorused.

"Arigatou...so, as I was saying, the woman woke up after, and thanked me. 'Arigatou! My name's Ichi Kora,' that's what she said. 'Since you helped me, I'd like to give you some info. There's this really incredible wizard. The _Universal Wizard of Earth_.'"

"She sounds strange-ow! Why did you hit me, Lucy?!" Happy trilled.

"It's rude to call people strange!" Lucy yelled.

Happy apologized, "I didn't mean to offend her…sumimasen." _Why does Happy look so adorable with his little pout right now? _"I-I won't accept it!" Lucy tried to resist the temptation of forgiving Happy with his cute pout.

"Pwetty, pwease?" Happy begged.

Lucy resisted for a little while longer, then finally conceded, "F-F-Fine! I accept your apology..." _Why did _I _have to lose? _"May I continue?" Miyata piped up.

"Hai," Happy replied.

"Okay. So, she gave me a book. I don't have it right now. Sumimasen, but I remember some of the details of the design for the cover. The book was colored amaranth and had a kind of scale pattern like Onii-sama's scarf."

"Natsu's scarf?" Lucy echoed.

"Hai, it had the patterns of his scarf on the book, but it was amaranath. The book was titled, No Book. I have no idea why someone would just call it 'No Book.'"

"That's weird…" Happy put in.

"Anyway, the book has all information on my future powers, right?" Lucy questioned Miyata.

"That about sums all of it up," Miyata confirmed.

"Yay! Now we can talk about your exceed~!" Lucy said. "The exceed will hatch soon, right Happy?"

"Hai! In about a week now." Happy answered.

"Okay, so can I start training now? You guys can watch me, I'll be doing really hard stuff...probably...why, why _me?_" Lucy sobbed.

She quickly wiped her tears and went back to being cheerful, "I'll summon Taurus, one of my golden gate key spirits! He's one for strength."

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy held out her golden gate key. Taurus is one of the golden gate keys. There are 12 in all.

Lucy has possession over 10 **(A/N: If you read the manga, she doesn't have Aquarius' key, so she would have 9 if this was after the Tartarus Arc) ** and Yukino Aguria has possession over the other 2, which are Pisces The Paired Fish and Libra The Heavenly Scales. Lucy has Aquarius The Water Bearer, Taurus The Golden Bull, Cancer The Great Crab, Virgo The Maiden, Sagittarius The Archer, Leo The Lion/Loke, Aries The Ram, Scorpio The Scorpion, Gemini The Twins, and Capricorn The Goat.

She also has 5 silver gate keys. They are Crux The Southern Cross, Horologium The Pendulum Clock, Lyra The Lyre, Plue The Canis Minor, and Pyxis The Compass.

There is also 1 other silver key named Caelum The Chisel, but it doesn't have an owner at the moment.

Taurus appears and, yet again, fusses over Lucy's body, "_Moo! _Lucy, your body is as lovely as ever!"

A vein popped out of Lucy's head, "I'm not here to listen to your perverted comments! I need you to train me into having immense strength."

"Oh? I'll get right to it! Now, uh, I would like to know who that young lady over there is first." Taurus pointed at Miyata.

"E-Eh? I'm Miyata Natsuko, pleased to be made your acquaintance, Taurus-san" Miyata bowed.

"I bet you'll have nice bre-" Before Taurus could continue, Lucy had kicked Taurus square in the face.

"-asts…" Taurus fell face down onto the ground.

"_Never _say stuff like that to children 11 or under!" Lucy roared.

"Ano, what is Lucy-san talking about, Happy-kun?" Miyata queried.

Happy hinted, "Did you hear what Lucy said?"

"Ah, hai. I think she said to never say things like that to children 11 and under, but what is she talking about?"

"She was talking about something that you shouldn't know…"

Miyata pouted, "That makes me want to know it even more! Please tell me, Happy-kun…"

"If I did, I'd get killed."

"O-Oh, gomenasai…" Miyata bit her lip.

Happy noticed and hastily murmured, "He said that you were going to have big breasts one day!"

Miyata blushed, "B-Big breasts? I wish Kiyonaga-kun were to notice me...I'm only a B-Cup...I wish to become at least a C-Cup!"

"Who's Kiyonaga-kun? I can't believe your breasts are this big at this age, though!"

"Oh, Kiyonaga Noda-kun is t-the person I like…"

"Can you tell me mo-?"

"Happy..." Lucy was listening the whole time and was seething with rage.

"L-Lucy, how're you doin'...?" Happy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm doing just _fine. _There's one thing I need to tell you…" Lucy grinned evilly.

"W-W-What is it?" Happy got ready to fly away from Lucy.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lucy tackled Happy and kicked him into the cavern.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy landed with his face on the wall.

"I guess that leaves a mark of his face…" Lucy sighed, exhausted.

"I-I won't mess with you, Lucy-san!" Miyata shivered.

Lucy smiled, "It's okay, I would never hurt you! If I do, just think that I've being controlled by somebody. Don't hesitate to defend yourself against me." Lucy's serious tone frightened Miyata. "O-Okay. Can we go in the hotspring now?"

"Okay, Miyata-kohai, go and change into a towel. I left one in the bushes!" Lucy commanded.

"H-Hai!"

^_^...^o^ Natsu's training…

Natsu's POV

_This is a _very _bad idea. _Natsu was on a zeppelin in the air, and was feeling queasy. "Gramps, why am I on this _vehicle?_" Natsu gulped.

"You're going to jump off of it, by the way, this is 5,000 feet in the air, have fun!" Makarov replied, then pushed Natsu out of the zeppelin.

"_WHAT THE-!_"Natsu cursed.

"Good luck!" Makarov smiled innocently.

"CURSE YOU, OLD MA-!" Natsu hit a tree.

"And curse you for cursing me."

^_^...^o^ And Natsu goes through brutal training, I hope Lucy does better…

Lucy's POV

"Taurus! You're finally awake, so...train me!" Lucy hopped around in her alabama crimson sundress, excited for her training of newly acquired strength.

"Okay, Lucy, I have this training session I do every day, and here are the warm ups!" Taurus showed Lucy a list of his warm ups.

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God." The list read:

-Run up Mt. Hakobe with a boulder attached to your back-no breaks!

-2,000 pushups with someone sitting on your back (or a tree).

-A 50 mile hike (30 minutes or under).

-Swimming with sharks, piranhas, and blue-ringed octopuses.

-Practicing to use a heavy weapon by lifting 5 tons for 30 minutes.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING I HAVE TO DO ALL OF THIS?!" Lucy was bawling fake tears.

Taurus grinned, "Yup!"

Lucy groaned, "Don't say that as if you just said something cool!"

"I think he said something cool, though." Miyata broke in. Miyata was wearing an amazon blouse with amethyst sweat pants. She also tied her hair with an android green clip into a messy bun.

"Oh? Okay then," Lucy just couldn't resist Miyata's adorableness.

"Oh yeah, Lucy, you should change into something that you wouldn't care to have sweat on, because you're gonna be sweating _a lot_." Taurus grabbed Lucy's alice blue hair tie that was laid on a rock. "Tie your hair with this-into a ponytail. Put on sports clothing, and make sure to bring as much water as you can!"

"O-Okay," Lucy was overwhelmed with her training warm ups. "A-Are these just warm ups?" _I hope not...if it is, I'd DIE! _"Yeah." Lucy gave up. She decided to just deal with all of the training. _You were the one that asked for it, Dummy! _"Oi, Happy! Could you get my alloy orange tank top and almond shorts?" Lucy hollered.

"O-Okay!" Happy quickly grabbed Lucy's said clothing, and bolted to her, wings and all.

"Arigatou! You're off duty, go in the hot spring!" Lucy shooed Happy to the hot spring. "And make sure to clean it after you're done in there!"

"Ano, Lucy-san? I-Is it okay if I train with you?" Miyata suddenly asked.

"Hm? NO WAY! If you do, you'll _DEFINITELY_ die along with me! There's no way I'm letting that happen. You can watch me do it, though! You've got your exceed to take care of anyway," Lucy declined.

Miyata nodded seriously, "Hai! My exceed will be my first priority!" She ran towards the nest that they built for it inside of the cavern.

Lucy turned to Taurus, "Okay, go away! I need to change, don't come out and peek. DON'T tell Loke, he'll definitely do the exact of what I just told you."

^_^...^o^ Lets see Natsu while she's doing that…

Natsu's POV

Natsu was now a bloody heap on the floor in the guild hall. "Natsu! You shouldn't push yourself, look at you right now!" Lisanna scolded.

Natsu frowned, "Why would I not? I need to train for Lucy!"

"Hmph! You'll soon see that she doesn't belong here. I'll be there for you even more than she'll ever be!" Lisanna told him and stomped away. Natsu was confused. _What does she mean by that _**(A/N: Um, would you try guessing that she actually loves you, and is jealous of Lucy [more like hates Lucy]?)**_? _"Natsu-san! O-Onegai, please hold still! I need to take you to the infirmary to heal you. I'll do my best, even though I'm horrible at it..." it was Wendy **(A/N: Thank god Natsu isn't a lolicon)**.

"Oi, Wendy-nee (**A/N: Romeo, why're you saying NEE, she's only 1 year younger than you!)**, don't doubt yourself! I know you're being modest, but be good to yourself!" Romeo Conbolt encouraged.

Wendy blushed a deep red, and whispered, "H-Hai, Romeo-kun…"

Natsu watched them, suspicious of romantic feelings blooming in Wendy's heart, "Oi, Wendy. I need to train for Lucy! Can you heal me as quickly as possible? No need to strain yourself."

"H-Hai!" Wendy sprinted to the infirmary with Natsu following.

Romeo sighed, "Wendy-chan…"

^_^...^o^ Ooh, love is blooming in the little hearts of those children **(A/N: HA! Like when I was in 3rd grade...)**. We'll see Happy now…

Happy's POV

"Miyata-senpai, I'm curious," Happy announced.

"Hai? What is it?" Miyata inquired.

"I'm still wondering about that Kiyonaga-senpai guy. Where is he now?"

"Oh...I confessed to him last year."

"NANI?! THEN WHY ISN'T HE WITH YOU?! You're a great girl!" Happy complimented.

Miyata looked down, embarrassed, "I-I wouldn't say that, but he rejected me. He loves another girl named Ise Hosokawa-dono."

"Ise Hosokawa-sama? Isn't that the famous 11 year-old popstar?" Happy gasped. "Kiyonaga-senpai actually had _that _kind of a relationship with Ise-sama?!"

"Hai...I was very sorrowful, but held it in and said that I understood. After that, he left to confess to Ise-dono. I wept and hadn't eaten for 3 days," Miyata broke down and shed tears.

"M-Miyata-senpai! Onegai, don't cry! I don't like seeing you like this **(A/N: Wow, I'm acting as if this would be like Happy x Miyata, DRAMA!)**!"

"L-Let's go see what Lucy-san's doing. We can also bring my exceed!" Miyata smiled.

"Hai!"

^_^...^o^ To Lucy…

Lucy's POV

"C'mon, Lucy! You gotta do this for the sake of your friends! I'm doing it, too, does that make you feel better?" Taurus glanced at Lucy. "You look red, are you alright?"

Lucy shouted, "Why would I be alright?! I'm carrying a freakin' boulder on my back!"

"We've only been going up for 10 minutes, and you're tired already?" Taurus laughed.

"I'M CARRYING A BOULDER! What do you expect? I'm not a weightlifting maniac!" Lucy panted.

"Are you hot or cold? I feel nothin'~!"

"I *pant* don't *pant* wanna *pant* TALK!" Lucy collapsed.

Taurus pondered, "Should we start with a backpack filled with water and food instead?"

^_^...^o^ Wow, she's having a hard time...Taurus is just too impatient! 1 week later…

Lucy's POV

_It took me _this _long to get up here?! _Lucy was now on the peak of Mt. Hakobe. "Taurus, uh, how do we get down...?" she asked.

"With this zipline!" Taurus responded as if it was normal.

"I'LL DIE!" Lucy squalled as if she were a baby.

"Do you wanna have Loke come out, too?" Taurus questioned.

"N-No way! He'd definitely tell me to hold on to him, " Lucy shuddered. Leo was just a really weird, flirty spirit. "Okay, I'll do it! How long does it take, and how fast does it go?" Lucy clasped the lock **(A/N: I don't know what those are called, you know, the things on shopping carts that you clasp so babies don't fall off. So, I just called it a lock!) **and grabbed tightly onto the **(A/N: Insert word of whatever that thing that you hold onto is supposed to be called)**.

"It takes 1 hour and it goes as fast as 60 miles per hour. Have fun!" he pushed Lucy off of the mountain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

^_^...^o^ Well, she's having fun...I WANNA DO THAT!

Miyata's POV

"W-What's happening?!" Miyata watched as the african violet colored exceed egg's shell was breaking.

"The exceed is coming out! Let's watch this!" Happy hovered silently and excitedly before the exceed egg. Half of the egg broke and the exceed jumped out. "Yay! I'm finally out!" the exceed exclaimed.

"Kawaii…" Miyata and Happy intoned.

The exceed turned to them, "Who's my owner?!"

"M-Me…" Miyata pointed at herself.

"You? Yay! Name me, onegai." the tiny exceed zoomed all around the forest. _H-He's fast! Or is it a she? _"O-Okay, but can you slow down Exceed-chan?" Miyata quickly thought of a name. The exceed halted in front of her.

"Hai! What's my name?"

"First, ano, are you a boy or a girl…sumimasen?" Miyata swiftly apologized.

"Ah, girl!" the exceed flew to Happy. "Let's be friends! What's your name?!"

"Uh…" Happy blushed. _It seems that Happy likes her. _ "I've decided what I'll name you! It'll be...hm, how about Koruba-chan?" Miyata suggested.

"Nah! Something else!"

"Nakayama-chan?"

"No way!"

"Tarumi-chan?"

"That sounds weird!"

Miyata made her final choice-if this didn't work, she'd just let the exceed choose her own name, "...Kunda-chan?"

"Oooh! I like that name, that's my name!" Kunda flew around Happy. "I still don't know what your name is!"

"H-H-H-Happy," Happy stuttered.

"Happy-kun? Your name and being around you does make me happy!" Kunda cheered. "Can we be best friends?"

"S-Sure! We'll train together and be the best of friends!" Happy tried to get used to Kunda's cuteness.

"Would you like to see Lucy-san? She's the one that takes care of us, like our mother," Miyata would've liked to see Lucy''s training.

"Yeah! We'll get to see her doing 2,000 pushups, I think, with her celestial spirit, Taurus The Golden Bull, sitting on top of her. I wonder how she'll do, considering she climbed Mt. Hakobe with a boulder attached to her back…" Happy told Kunda.

Kunda's eyes sparkled, "She sounds strong!"

Miyata giggled, "Well, she just started, so I don't think she'll be_ that _strong! Ano, no offense."

"Well, let's go see her!" Happy led them to the cavern. _Lucy-san, I hope you're doing well… _Miyata silently, and telepathically sent Lucy a message, _We'll meet you at the cavern._

^_^...^o^ How will Carla react to Happy and Kunda's relationship?! Lucy's on her way…

Lucy's POV

"Woo!" Lucy hollered. _I can't believe I'm actually having fun doing this! _"See, Lucy? I told you it would be awesome! By the way, nice body," Taurus commented.

A vein popped out of Lucy's head, "You just ruined the moment! Could stop for _once_ with your perverted-"

"Uh, Lucy?! WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND!" Taurus screamed.

"What-AHHHHHHHHHH, NOT THIS AGAIN! WHY MEEEEEEE?!" they landed in an enormous pile of snow.

Taurus protruded Lucy's body out to the surface. Lucy gasped. "Taurus! Close gate!" Taurus disappeared in blinding flash of light under the snow. Lucy sighed, worn out, "I guess I'll be going back by myself…"

"Lucy-saaaaan!"

"Hm? Miyata-kohai-oof!" Miyata jumped onto Lucy, hugging her.

"I was worried! Happy-kun, Kunda-chan, and I saw you fall into the snow! We thought you were horribly trampled by it!" Miyata cried tears of joy. "You're our mother. If you'd died, you wouldn't be able to see Kunda-chan!"

Miyata sniffled, "By they way, Kunda-chan is my exceed, she hatched 30 minutes ago. We came over because you didn't answer my telepathic message."

"Oh, yeah. We were on a zipline-Taurus and I-and we were swinging down, and I probably couldn't hear your message because of the wind," Lucy remembered.

"You're Lucy-san? Hi, I'm Kunda!" Kunda hovered above Lucy's face **(A/N: Lucy was lying on the ground)**.

"Kunda-chan? Hello, nice to meet you! Yes, I'm Lucy."

"I can't wait to go on adventures with you! Happy-kun's my best friend, by the way, so no one else can be my best friend and his," Kunda proclaimed. Happy blushed, yet again. "Oi, Happy. You l-l-l-l-l-l-like her!" Lucy teased.

Happy stared at her in horror and countered, "Well, you like Natsu!" Lucy blinked. _Natsu?_ Lucy blushed scarlet. _How can I still think of him like this? _"See? Tooooold ya!" Happy smirked.

"Who's Natsu-san?" Kunda lisped unnecessarily.

"He's Lucy's _boyfriend. _And why're you lisping?" Happy replied.

"No reason!"

"...Okay..."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy seethed.

"We'll see when we get back to Fairy Tail~!"

"Ano, are we going back to the cavern, now?" Miyata suddenly inquired.

"Yeah, we've been standing and talking around here _all _day!" Kunda exclaimed.

"Not all day. It has been about 10 minutes, I think?" Happy corrected.

"Let's just go!"

^_^...^o^ Yeah, can we go back to Natsu, now?

Natsu's POV

"Just train with all of the other members of the guild, I'm tired of training you. You'll just end up as a bloody heap," Makarov ordered.

"H-Hai…" Natsu was on the ground as a bloody heap for the 10th time in a row.

"Gray is the next solution, go train with him. Besides, you're fire and he's ice. You can train to go against someone that's the opposite element, although he's a solidified form of water," Makarov muttered the last part.

"T-There's no way I'm training with Gr-!"

"Are you gonna do this for Lucy, or not?"

Natsu huffed, "For Lucy...I'll do it."

"Okay then, GO!"

"H-Hai!" Natsu scrambled towards Gray **(A/N: You know their brawls)**.

^_^...^o^ In the cavern…

Happy's POV

"Wait, so I'm training, too?!" Happy had never known.

"Me, too?! That's awesome!" Kunda shouted.

"So, you're going to be training to become in the form that Pantherlily can be in **(A/N: Yeah, the one where Pantherlily is in a kind of human form?)**," Lucy explained. "You'll also be training to be in all types of other forms. You'll take part in training after I'm done training with my spirits, okay? Gomen, you don't get to do it sooner, but I can't train you without that experience. I bet you really wanna get stronger as well!"

"It's okay, Lucy. We'll just watch you," Happy reassured.

"Y-You're doing 2,000 pushups?" Miyata asked.

"Yeah, but _no one _sitting on top of me, I won't be able to do it if anyone were to, uh, except for Happy and Kunda-chan, but not you Miyata-kohai **(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I've changed Miyata-**_**chan **_**to Miyata-**_**kohai**_**)**," Lucy told them. "Let me get in the position." Lucy laid down on her stomach and got into pushup position. "Okay, Lucy-san...START!" Kunda shrilled. "And who's Pantherlily-kun?"

Happy explained, "He's another exceed-black-and he can change into this human like form."

"He sounds cool! But I think you might be better."

"N-No way…" Happy looked down, embarrassed.

"Lucy-senpai, how many are you on?" Miyata inquired.

"T-Twenty!"

"Ah, this will take a long time..." Kunda commented.

"Aye, Sir!"

"Just leave me in peace, will ya?!" Lucy complained. "Curse Taurus for making me do something so _hard!_"

^_^...^o^ In the celestial spirit world…

Normal POV

"Achoo! Is someone talking about me? I bet they're talking about my great abs, biceps, and muscles!" Taurus grinned.

"In your dreams!" Leo said. "It's more like they're talking about me!"

"No way!" they fought for who was being talked about...and they never considered that someone was talking foul about them…

^_^...^o^ To Lucy (in 5 hours)…

Lucy's POV

"2,000!" Lucy collapsed on the floor. "I NEED A BATH! I feel so sweaty and disgusting..."

"I-I'll get your clothes!" Miyata ran into the cavern to collect Lucy's clothing that she was going to wear after the bath.

"Arigatou, Miyata-kohai!"

"You're welcome!" Miyata responded.

^_^...^o^ After the bath…

Lucy's POV

Lucy moaned, "I can't do a 50 mile hike 30 minutes or under! I'll have to bring a tent, food, and other supplies…it takes me 10 minutes to do even _1 _mile! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! If you calculate it, you'll have to do 1 mile under 1 _minute!_"

"L-Lucy-san, maybe we can go with you-?" Miyata implied.

"No! You'll die along with me, so you can't," Lucy refused.

"O-Okay…"

^_^...^o^ After the hike (in 6 days)...

Lucy's POV

"I-I'm finally back!" Lucy just came back after her hike and collapsed, like all of the other warm ups she has done. "W-What's the next one, Happy?"

Happy looked at the list, "It's swimming with sharks, piranhas, and blue-ringed octopuses."

Lucy concluded, "Taurus wants me to die! Well, I'll be going for 30 minutes! If I don't come back, go to me. I'll be in the river behind the giant boulder." Lucy strode to the river.

^_^...^o^ Wow, she's going nonstop, isn't she? 30 minutes later…

Lucy's POV

"HOW THE HELL DID I MANAGE TO _NOT _GET POISONED BY ONE OF THOSE BLUE-RING OCTOPUSES?!" Lucy shrieked.

"The next thing on the list is to lift a 5 ton weight for 30 minutes to practice holding heavy weapon or very heavy stuff!" Kunda chided.

"A-Arigatou, Kunda-chan. I think I'll take a break now, for a day…is Miyata-kohai done with the fish **(A/N: Miyata knows how to cook now, because Lucy has been training for a while in physical strength. Miyata was left to take care of herself and the exceeds until Lucy comes back)**?"

"Hai! It tastes good, come eat."

^_^...^o^ 1 day later…

Lucy's POV

"What can I use as a 5 ton weight?"

Happy proposed, "Maybe the boulder that was attached to your back a month ago?"

Lucy nodded, "Okay, uh, I'll go and get it."

^_^...^o^ After getting the boulder and coming back…

Lucy's POV

"It's a lot easier to carry this after all of that training!" Lucy was ecstatic. "Soon, I'll be strong-in physical strength-in no time after all of this training!"

"Do you want me to count you off, Lucy-san?" Miyata asked. "Maybe you can see how many times you lift it in 30 minutes."

"Okay, count me off!"

"5...4...3...2...start!"

^_^...^o^ After 30 minutes…

Lucy's POV

"I think I lifted the boulder about 30 times. 1 time every minute! I guess that's an improvement?" Lucy said.

"Hai! You're doing really good, Lucy," Happy cheered.

"Well, I'm done for now. I'll take a, hm, 3 day break?"

"_I _would like to if I were doing your training."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...how'd it go? Good? Bad? Anyway, now, every time I post a chapter, I'll put up what the next chapter is called. I've had such a hard time with writer's block…this was a boring chapter (in my opinion), maybe the next one will be better! I hope this wasn't too rushed. I suck at coming up with titles for my chapters...gomenasai.**

Next Chapter - **Human Form, Water Magic, and a Message From Who** (by the way, I probably can't fit the whole name of the chapter, so...)**?****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, here's another chappy! Anyway, please check my profile from time to time, I'll make some more stories (if there's time), and there are, I think, about 10 plots that I've thought of. You can suggest **_**any **_**plot for me to do! I'm okay with any in the world as far as I'm concerned...I mean for NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, etc, and some adventure stuff, bla bla bla. After this chapter, I'll work on the other stories I've thought of!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Training: Human Form, Water Magic, and a Message From Who?<p>

Lucy's POV

Lucy was working on her everyday warmups, "Oi, Taurus, it's gettin' easier!"

"See? Once you've done it, uh, maybe five times? You'll get better. You won't even feel the pain or aches later on," Taurus said while carrying a boulder and lifting weights while jogging up Mt. Hakobe. Lucy still had to carry only one boulder. This was her fifth time going up Mt. Hakobe with the boulder. "I wonder how long I can last this time," Lucy said her thoughts out loud.

Taurus predicted, "Probably the whole thing, but barely. Remember? Last time you could only do about nine out of ten of the whole thing."

"Ah…let's just get to the top!"

^_^...^o^ At the peak of Mt. Hakobe…

Lucy's POV

Lucy puffed,, "I'm *pant* not *pant* as tired as *pant* usual!"

"That's a good start. Your body looks fine under all of that watery sweat!" Taurus had hearts in his eyes.

Lucy was disgusted, "Taurus, close gate!" Taurus disappeared in a flash of blinding white light. Lucy sighed and grumbled, "That Taurus is giving me a headache." Lucy did the usual; put the harness on **(A/N: I finally know what the thing is called!)**, grabbed the handle, then swung down to the cavern **(A/N: Gomenasai, if this is confusing. Basically, she's gonna go back to the cavern, but last time, the zipline ended in the pile of snow, so gomen. Now it ends at the cavern)**.

^_^...^o^ At the cavern, five hours before Lucy will come…

Happy's POV

"So, have you thought of one yet?!" Kunda and Happy were thinking of ways they could transform into humans.

"Enhancing our magic?" Happy suggested.

"Let's try it, but how do you do that?"

"Uh...maybe we can meditate? Under the waterfall," Happy guessed.

"Okay! Let's try," Kunda flew to the waterfall and felt it.

She quickly pulled her paw away from the water, "D-Don't touch that! It feels like about -50 F°...maybe."

Happy scoffed, "No way! That sounds impossible for a waterfall _that _cold to be out here in the super hot sunshine **(A/N: Yes, for some reason, it felt like a desert)**." Happy touched the water. "AHH! Gomen, you were right, but this is too weird," Happy shivered from the cold throughout his miniature figure. "Anyway, where's Miyata-senpai?"

"Ah, maybe we can ask her how. After all, she's a dragon slayer, and she must be super strong!" Kunda remembered,

"But where is she?" Happy inquired.

"Oh, in the cavern," she responded. "We've gotta ask before Lucy-san comes back! If she sees us doing it by ourselves, she'll be angry."

"Okay, let's hurry! She'll probably come back in about four hours and 50 minutes." both flew into the cavern.

"MIYATA-SENPAIII!" they shouted simultaneously.

"N-Nani?" Miyata was arranging blood red cranberries on a jagged, wooden plate with a fresh, cooked, golden brown chevon head**(A/N: Ah...my mouth is watering already…even though I've never tasted goat-and it's on a wooden plate, and jagged as well-I don't think I'd like food on wooden plates, but if I've gotta survive with that, I'm good. Do you like to eat animal heads?)**. "What do you need?"

"Kunda-chan and I want to ask if you know how we could transform into a kind of human form," Happy answered.

"Hm? Ano, maybe you can try to imagine becoming that form, depending on what you want it to look like," Miyata proposed.

"Happy-kun, you go first!" Kunda said.

"Hai!" Happy flew in front of the waterfall **(A/N: Yes, he wants it to look cool when he's in front of the waterfall, which is just weird)**, and imagined himself **(A/N: I'm not gonna explain it, but if you wanna see it, go here -**** .me/threads/385600-%E2%99%A5-%E2%99%A5-Fairy-Tail-s-Romance-Thread-and-more-%E2%99%A5-%E2%99%A5/page7079****. LOL, he looks like a girl XD. It's down somewhere at the bottom [sumimasen, for the inconvenience] where some guy named Dream_Persona is. At the bottom of his [her?] comment, it says, "Btw, Happy Human Form…" then click on show spoiler! If you don't wanna go through all of that trouble, just imagine yourself of what **_**you **_**want him to look like in human form) **in his human form. Nothing happened. "Nani?" Happy was confused.

"S-Sumimasen, I forgot to say that you should also gather your magic while doing this," Miyata asked for forgiveness.

"I-It's okay! Let me just try that again," Happy tried once more. It didn't work, yet again. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" Happy was vexed.

"Let me try!" Kunda flew to the waterfall. She gathered her magic, and concentrated on the image in her head of her human form. "Human form, TRANSFORM!" A blinding flash of white light surrounded her figure. Hovering in front of the waterfall was a petite **(A/N: Keyword, PETITE!)** young girl that looked to be about the same age as Miyata. She sported a wavy lavender bob **(A/N: Just in case you don't know, it's a hairstyle) **and black irises **(A/N: Just like Natsu! For some reason…her eye shape is like Natsu's, too)**. Unfortunately, for Happy, she was nude. "AHHH!" Kunda cried. She tried to cover her chest and bottom with her angelic wings. "H-Happy-kun, onegai, DON'T LOOK!"

Happy was already covering his eyes, "Y-Yeah…"

"Why did her transformation work when yours didn't, Happy-kun?" Miyata pondered.

"N-No idea…"

"C-Can I just have some _clothes?!_" Kunda flew into the cavern.

"Ano...okay...Happy-kun, maybe your transformation didn't work because you didn't say, 'Human Form, TRANSFORM'?" Miyata guessed.

"Ah, maybe," Happy flew in front of the waterfall again.

He thought of the image of his human form, "Human Form, TRANSFORM!" The light came. Suddenly, Happy was automatically spouting information that didn't make any sense to Miyata, "Acnologia-san is forthcoming to destroy your Earth. Your guild will fall, and crumble beneath the ashes. Lucy Heartfilia-sama, you must arrive in the dragon realm, for it has been far too long. Come...all awaits you!" Happy transformed into his human form.

"H-Happy-kun? W-W-What was that?!" Miyata gazed at Happy's transformation while thinking.

"What was what? What're you talking about?" Happy glanced at the cavern. "Is it Kunda-chan?"

"No...don't pay attention to what I just said," Miyata said.

"...Okay…?"

"Let's go do something while waiting for Lucy-san!"

"Wait, aren't you gonna look at my human form?!"

^_^...^o^ I don't know how long it is until Lucy comes back. Probably three hours and thirty minutes or less…

Miyata's POV

"I'm BACK!" Lucy shrilled.

"Lucy, you're too loud-" Happy began. Kunda and he were back to their original forms. "Shut it, stupid cat!" Lucy had her foot on Happy's face while he was dangling from the wall.

"W-Why me...?"

"That's what you get, baka..." Kunda shook her head in disappointment. "You know, Lucy-san would always do that to you if you insult her."

"T-That's right, Happy-kun, Kunda-chan," Miyata confirmed.

"See? Even Miyata-san agrees with me!" Kunda grinned in triumphant.

Happy scowled, "I never said that I disagreed with you." He gave her the _you-do-know-that-right _look. "Oh! Haha, I knew that!" Kunda smiled nervously.

"Do you seriously think that I'll believe that…?"

"What do you mean? I mean it!"

"You actually _did _know? _Oh_, I never knew!" Happy said sarcastically.

"You didn't know? Ha! See who's better?" Kunda smirked.

Happy sighed, "Note the sarcasm."

Kunda's eyes grew wide, "_OH! _Uh…"

"See who's better now? Don't worry, you're still cute," Happy didn't even realize what he'd said until he saw Kunda blush a deep red. "U-Uh, I mean that I'm better! B-But you're still my best friend."

"H-H-Hai! L-Let's just show Lucy-san our human forms...maybe?" Kunda suddenly had a shadow that was five times her size that loomed over her figure. It was Lucy. "You mean that you learnt how to turn into your human form before I would teach you…?" she said in a low, but hair-rising **(A/N: I might just add that this is a very weird description, sumimasen, I'm disturbing your reading) **voice.

"L-Lucy-san! A-Ah, we were talking about ways we could show you our human form when we learn how to transform into it!" Kunda laughed edgily

"Oh, really? I don't believe you," Lucy took a step towards Kunda. Miyata gigged, _The exceeds always make Lucy-san furious. _"That's amazing! I need to see your human forms, _now _**(A/N: By the way, she said that out of excitement. Just tellin' ya just in case you think she's demanding to see their human forms)**_!_" Lucy looked like a little four year-old girl at the candy store.

Happy was astonished, "O-Okay? Kunda-chan, do you want you to show her, or me?"

"Me! Me!" Kunda waved her hand in the air. She closed her eyes, "Human form...TRANSFORM!" Miyata noticed that Kunda had a slight change in her human form.

"Ano...Kunda-chan? Why do you have neko ears and a tail? You also have very long and sharp nails!" Miyata shuddered. _What if Kunda-chan were to blindly attack me in her human form? That'd be petrifying...but kawaii._

"I just wanted to change my image to look a bit more like Happy-kun's."

"Ah...I see!" Miyata smiled. "Ano...Lucy-san? I need to say something about when Happy-kun transformed into his human form…"

"What is it?" Lucy was curious.

"Ah, well, you see...Happy-kun was saying this weird information about Acnologia, a person I don't know-"

"ACNOLOGIA?! Happy, WHERE DID YOU GET INFORMATION ABOUT _ACNOLOGIA?!_"

"Y-You know who Acnologia is, Lucy-san?" Miyata's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hai. Acnologia isn't a person, he's a dragon. A very strong, powerful, and evil dragon at that."

"D-Dragon? Like Tsubouchi-sensei?"

Lucy nodded, "You wouldn't want to face Acnologia, he is _very _powerful, and not even the whole Fairy Tail guild could go against him…"

"..." Miyata was silent. "Lucy-san? Happy-kun said that Fairy Tail was going to crumble beneath the ashes. And that you must go to a place called the..._dragon realm._"

"Dragon realm…? I've never heard of it…"

Miyata nodded to her reply, then said, "I wonder if it has all of our missing dragons inside of there."

"I wonder as well, but let's get back to our training! I still ponder to who that message was from…"

Kunda broke in, "Excuse me? You're ignoring us."

Lucy sweatdropped, "Ah, ah! Gomen, we were just drawn to the conversation…"

"I'll continue on my way to the hike! See you in about a week or less~" Lucy grabbed her needed survival equipment and jogged to the hiking trail.

"...Let's continue training," said Happy.

^_^...^o^ In 5 days…

"Ah~! I'm baaaaack~!" Lucy stretched her arms in a wide arch while making her way to the inside of the cavern. "Oi, Miyata-chan, is the food done?"

"Hai! Happy-kun and Kunda-chan are also outside training in their human form abilities, they've gotten the hang of transforming without saying, 'Human Form, TRANSFORM.' They've also started to develop some new senses or abilities that they've created. One that Happy-kun invented was Adrenaline Rush, which only increased his speed and strength for five minutes. Kunda-chan invented one that's called Starlight, which let her help both people and herself see in the dark-night vision."

Lucy's eyes widened, "That's amazing! I need to step it up in my training, I'm gonna bring Aquarius out!"

Lucy pulled Aquarius' key out of her belt and put the key in the waterfall, "Open, gate to the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" A blue mermaid appeared from a flash of bright, white light. She was, yet again, angry at Lucy, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY DATE WITH SCORPIO? At least you asked for me from a waterfall...BEAUTIFUL! I still know that you will never get a boyfriend..." Aquarius shook her head. Lucy sweatdropped and asked, "Okay, straight to the point. I wanna ask if you can train me to use water magic."

Aquarius nodded, yet narrowed her eyes, "I would help you with your training on ONE condition…"

Lucy nodded, "What is it?"

Aquarius grinned evilly, "Get a boyfriend! I don't care if it's that pink-"

Lucy interrupted, "_Salmon._"

"-salmon-haired pyromaniac, but get _someone_. Right after I train you." _Natsu… _Lucy was determined, "I will, Natsu it is!" _And it's not just because I need to learn water magic…_

"Okay, now, all ya need to do is think of the water forming in your hands, you need to also gather magic while doing this, now I'm going, see ya in...some day…" Aquarius disappeared.

"W-Wait! She already left…" Lucy mumbled. "Oh, well! Back to training...but I need to eat something." _Did that even count as training...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen, gomen, gomen! I'm late on this chapter, and it's fairly short. I'll try to work on more writing in the future. Anyway, did you have a good Thanksgiving? I hope so, well, I'll see ya in the next chapter!<strong>

Next chapter: **Drawn**


	6. Chapter 5 Drawn

**Mutsy_Tiger: Hello, there everybody! I'm here with another chapter~!**

**Natsu: Yeah, and you were slow at it. Could ya be a little faster? Anyway, I have this strange feelin'. Mind tellin' me?**

**Mutsy_Tiger: *sobs* G-Gomen, I'm just stuck in this **_**wonderful **_**(note the sarcasm) place called school. Oh, and, Dragneel-san, you'll find out in minutes later!**

**Lucy: Aww~! I still wonder what school is like, though…**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Oh, you don't wanna know, Heartfilia-san, unless you won't have any problems in school...which you wouldn't if you were even **_**in **_**school… Anyway, be sure to check out my profile sometime in the future!**

**Gray: Thank you to those who have followed this fanfic:**

**BlueFiestaMockingjayPie**

**Crazzygirl101**

**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom**

**EnterNameHerePlz**

**MavisVermillion5401**

**Shikiola**

**Tsingy-Me**

**Whatstoknow**

**WolfSlayerGirl17**

**cmjfire14**

**crazygirl197**

**farry45**

**llulluca**

**mysticmuse31**

**thegirlunseen**

**and last (but not least) Kimbaleigha**

**Erza: To those who have favorited:**

**BlueFiestaMockingjayPie**

**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom**

**EnterNameHerePlz**

**Tsingy-Me**

**WolfSlayerGirl17**

**cmjfire14**

**crazygirl197**

**farry45**

**llulluca**

**luckylucy77**

**nico2883**

**Wendy: And to those who have reviewed! :**

**EnterNameHerePlz**

**luckylucy77**

**lasercat (guest)**

**Mutsy_Tiger: I will show my appreciation (if you actually waste your time on me) by doing stuff that you suggest I do in the reviews.**

**Gajeel: For example...?**

**Juvia: Drawing a picture of Gray-sama~?!**

**Mutsy_Tiger: *giggles* Hai, hai, Lockser-chan. I would be able to draw a pic of anyone, I could even do a doujinshi!**

**Mirajane: Perhaps starting another story of a couple? *smiles* Please?**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Maybe, but the main couple, or my OTP, is NALU!**

**Natsu and Lucy: N-Nani?**

**Mutsy_Tiger: You'll get together sooner or later, don't worry!**

**Lucy: Anyway, Mutsy_Tiger is giving you a free ticket here! Will you take it...or leave it…?**

**Natsu: *eating mutton* Miyata-chan's cooking is awesome!**

**Miyata: A-Arigatou, Onii-sama…**

**Happy: Mutsy_Tiger has another fanfic out - ****That Time of Your Life****. Go and check it out!**

**Kunda: We're very happy for over one thousand views~!**

**Miyata: O-Onegai, let Mutsy_Tiger repay you…**

**Makarov: Mutsy_Tiger doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Porlyusica: And never will. Now, you filthy humans, get on with the story!**

**Elfman: Have fun reading as a MAN!**

Chapter 5 Drawn

Natsu's POV

_This strange feeling…_ Natsu had just come back from the infirmary-_again_-because of another training session with Gray. "Strange...feeling…" Natsu couldn't stand this sickening feeling all over his body. He knew what it was. Longing. For a certain blonde named Lucy Heartfilia. It was killing him slowly, from the inside and out. _Lucy...Lucy..._Lucy_...LUCY..._LUCY! "LUCY!" Natsu screamed in agony. He pounded onto the floorboards. His body was (literally) on fire. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, _Lucy, LUCYYYYYYY!_" he banged his head onto the the barstool.

"Natsu!" Mirajane watched as Natsu went berserk.

"Natsu! Stop it, this instant!" Erza towered over his figure, but Natsu still kept shouting.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, LUCY!" that's all he was able to say. Her name, Lucy. He yearned for her voice, her smell-that strawberry and vanilla scent, all he wanted was...her. "Oi! Natsu, what's wrong?!" Macao Conbolt ran towards him. "Oi! Natsu!" Natsu wasn't on fire anymore. "Lucy...LUCY..._LUCY_…" Natsu repeated over and over again. "Lucy **(A/N: Everytime he says "Lucy," I think of a crazed guy that has gone to the next planet…)**…"

"It seems that all he's able to say is, 'Lucy.' Why is that?" Erza observed.

Makarov put his hands behind his back, "Natsu...as a dragon slayer, he takes in a lot of emotional stress if his 'soul mate,' who is Lucy, isn't near him for a very long time. This will probably last for a week… It happens once in a while if Lucy isn't here."

"What should we do with him, Master?" Wendy inquired.

Makarov narrowed his eyes, "Nothing. There's nothing we can do if Lucy isn't here. The only way to even stop this stage in a week or less is to...kill him…" Wendy gasped. "Is this dangerous?" Lisanna asked in worry for Natsu.

"Not quite for him. For us, yes. When he goes berserk, he goes crazy to attack anything in his path. He won't even know what he's doing until it's gone. Scratch what I just said about doing nothing about him. We need to put him in a fireproof room, _right now._" Makarov commanded.

"Hai, Master. I will prepare the basement," Mirajane scurried into the Fairy Tail basement.

"Lucy…?" Natsu whispered. "Lucy...Lucy…? Lucy?! Lucy?! LUCY?!" He started to become on fire once again. "LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he did one of his fire dragon slaying techniques, Fire Dragon's Roar **(A/N: I wanna remind you that he's not actually saying the techniques, because the only word he probably knows how to say right now is "Lucy")**.

"Ahhhhhhh!" people in the guild shrieked at the sight of the fire.

"Mira! Hurry!" Makarov grabbed a barrel of beer and poured it onto Natsu.

That made his fire even _more _powerful, "Lucy...Lucy?"

"Oops!" Makarov chuckled nervously. Natsu did his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Mirajane suddenly appeared in her Satan Soul Sitri. "M-Mira, do you really have to go to extremes…?" Wakaba Mine inquired.

"Hai. Natsu is out of control and is even more powerful than before, I mean like _very _strong. As strong as Erza and I mixed together," Mira was struggling to keep Natsu at bay.

Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and tried to help Mirajane, "Urgh! He's stronger than he looks…"

Mirajane replied, "Right! Now we have to get him in!" Both struggled to push him to the stairs that lead to the basement, but failed to no avail. Makarov grew bigger and picked Natsu up, "He's hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!"

He fanned Natsu with his enormous hand, but Natsu remained aflame, "LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Could someone please open the basement room doors?"

Natsu roared, "LUCY!" Gray hurried towards the basement doors but got hit by Natsu's next attack, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, and went flying into a table. "SOMEONE ELSE DO IT THEN!" Wendy scurried to the basement doors and when Natsu's next attack, Fire Dragon's Roar, flew towards her, she countered with her Sky Dragon's Roar. The roars disappeared after Wendy had finally been able to open the bulky iron doors. "Master, here, now!" Wendy shouted.

"Close the doors quickly when I put him in, Erza, Mira!" Makarov ordered. Makarov tossed Natsu inside of the room and Erza and Mira quickly closed the doors and locked it. _Dammit! Lucy...I need you!_

^_^...^o^ We're just going to normal...

Normal POV

Makarov shrunk back to his normal sized and collapsed onto the floor, "Phew! I thought we were goners… Does anyone have an idea of how we give Natsu food?"

Gajeel suggested, "Build an iron window-door kind of thing to open and close it to give him food?"

"Juvia thinks that you could use a chute," Juvia said.

"Of course, you could use _very _durable glass to see what he's doing and keep an eye on him, but is there even such a thing?" Carla thought.

"Yeah~! There is *hic* some kind of stuff like *hic* that, at least, that's what I *hic* heard from some guy at *hic* the stock market," Cana Alberona replied. As usual, she was drinking beer from a giant barrel. "Who did ya hear that from?" Levy asked.

Cana answered, "Some guy that called himself Mr. Lasaro…"

"That's Nab," Pantherlily deadpanned.

Cana's eyes widened, "Oh, really?"

She laughed, "I never knew!"

"And now you do..." said Max Alors.

Cana scowled, "Oi, Max, shut it! Go kiss your broom in the closet! Because someday, you're gonna have to say 'bye bye.'"

"Hey! I love my Tama! I wish I could marry her…" Max cried.

"Can we go back to the original topic?" Evergreen inquired. "We already know that your broom will go to Olympus and leave you to be with that greek god, Apollo. Do ya know why?"

"W-Why? B-But Tama loves me!" Max whimpered.

"...Who the heck is Tama?" asked Warren Rocko.

"My broom."

"It never did, it doesn't have emotions anyway," Freed Justine pointed out. "Didn't you ever notice that?"

"Oh...I did, I just keep on licking Tama all over her body though! It's like that REAL sexual stuff. Want me to go get her?" Max wiggled his eyebrows. "Also, Evergreen, why?"

Evergreen responded, "She wanted to be with someone that could actually sing and play instruments. She also likes the sun, right? Which you're not related to."

"...Ah...I kinda get it..."

"Okay, now, VOTING TIME!" yelled Makarov.

"AYE!" the guild chorused.

"...Wait, voting for what?" Bickslow asked.

^_^...^o^ Goin' to Lucy now…

Lucy's POV

_So, I just have to gather my magic, and what? _It was midnight, andLucy was trying to imagine that sphere of water in her hands, but it just wasn't working out. "Urgh! I need a break…" Lucy stood and went to eat some fish. _Haha...I forgot that Happy brought a lot of fish in his _gigantic _luggage… _Lucy was looking for the fish, but couldn't find it, "Happy, where is all of the fish?!"

Happy flew to Lucy, "I ate a lot, so there's probably, like, one hundred left only." Everyone was always awake for as long as they could go on, so they would be on their guard, even at night. "Woah, that's a lot. How much did you even have exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm...I don't really know. I'm guessing about five hundred," Happy replied.

Lucy sweatdropped, "So much fish...how did you fit it inside of that luggage?"

"Of course, I put some in my backpack. You can't believe how much can fit in there!"

"I was thinking not a lot, considering all of the times you carried stuff in your backpack, it was always its regular size. It never changed to grow enormous before. Now, where's the fish?"

"Right here!" Miyata was cookin' up some grilled fish for dinner. "I hope you don't miss dinner again, Lucy-san."

Lucy grinned, "Oh, don't worry! I'll be talkin' with you guys and relaxing for some time."

Miyata sighed, relieved, "I'm glad! You finally get to relax with us."

"I-I like to spend time with you, Lucy-san...you're like our mother! Kunda-chan and Happy-kun believe so, too. Right, Kunda-chan, Happy-kun?"

"Yeah!" Kunda answered happily.

"Why wouldn't we?" Happy grinned.

"I don't know, there's no way anyone could."

Lucy gasped, "W-Who was that?"

She narrowed her eyes, "An intruder! Everyone, get ready!"

The intruder sighed, "Guys, I guess this is a sign of hospitality… Go, Black, Red, Green, and me, White!" The intruders were revealed. "W-Who are you?" Miyata inquired.

The blonde man introduced himself, "Sting Eucliffe of the number one guild, Sabertooth. This is my exceed, Lector." He pointed to the red exceed. "Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth…" Rogue gestured to Frosch. "Frosch…"

"Sting is number one!" cheered Lector.

"Fro agrees," Frosch said.

"What are you doing here **(A/N: None of them know Sting, Rogue, Lector, or Frosch. Remember, this is a bit after when Lisanna came back. Just a reminder~)**?!" Happy asked.

"We've noticed that some mages were here. No one could stand this hot desert-like climate," Sting chuckled. "We were surprised to find that Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, an eleven year-old girl, her exceed, and Natsu Dragneel-san's exceed were living here despite that rumor."

"Tell us, how did you manage to stay here without getting sunburned?" Lector demanded.

"And what if we don't wanna?!" Kunda smirked.

"Then we're going to have to beat it out of ya!" Sting lunged towards Lucy.

Lucy swiftly dodged, then grabbed a nearby boulder (she was using it for training) and threw it at him, "Take that, Eucliffe!"

Sting's eyes widened and jumped out of the way right in time, "WTF! A little fragile blondie like you can throw a freakin' _boulder?!_"

Lucy smirked, "Yup! Can you believe that a blonde like me can do _this, too?_" _Please, let it work this time! _Then, Lucy instantly thought of Natsu while thinking of the giant sphere to trap Sting in. It appeared. "Mmph!" he tried to talk.

"You can't talk while in my...Knock Out Sphere!" Lucy had just thought of the name. _This is just like the technique Juvia used to trap me back then...kinda...but...why did this work when I thought of Natsu…? _"Sting!" Lector cried.

"How can you use water magic when you're a celestial spirit mage?" Rogue inquired.

"Not tellin'!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

A vein popped out of his head, "You're annoying!"

"Go, go, Lucy!" Happy encouraged.

"Lucy-san! Beat him to a pulp!" Kunda urged on.

"You can do it, Lucy-san!" acclaimed Miyata.

Lucy smiled while bringing Sagittarius out, "Don't worry!"

"Lucy-sama, you haven't forgotten about us!" Sagittarius said.

"Of course, I didn't!" Lucy scowled. "I would never!"

"Who must I target, Lucy-sama?"

Lucy pointed, "Cheney!" Rogue was running after Miyata. "Oh, no!" Kunda changed into her human form. "Starlight!" Kunda gave nightvision to Lucy, Happy, Miyata, and herself.

Rogue abruptly halted, "Do all of you have some kind of magic?! Besides the exceeds' Aera…"

"Hai," Happy deadpanned.

"I need to go back to Sabertooth. I'll be taking Sting with me. Let's go, Lector, Frosch!" Rogue and the rest disappeared.

"H-He left!" Miyata stated.

"Hai...he did…" Lucy had a bad feeling.

**Mutsy_Tiger: Well, wasn't this a messed up ending? This chapter isn't even that long…**

**Lisanna: Don't worry, Le-san! We'll help you do more! Demo, why did you put me as the antagonist between Natsu and Lucy?**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Gomen, if it offends you, but it makes the story more interesting, even though it's cliche!**

**Lisanna: Okay...anyway, the next chapter, Carla!**

**Carla: The next chapter is - **Messed Up Rivals

**Happy: At least Natsu got more screen time…**

**Miyata: Yup! Stay tuned for the next chapter~**

**Kunda: Remember to review!**

**Everybody: PEACE! **


	7. Chapter 6 Messed Up Rivals

**Mutsy_Tiger: *clears her throat* Well, here we are!**

**Natsu: As I said before, Le-chan, this took so long to update *glares at Mutsy_Tiger***

**Mutsy_Tiger: *pouts* Oi! Don't blame me. I had homework and school work and had to go to rehearsals and bla bla bla…**

**Gray: ANYWAY! Le-chan, remember that review?**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Oh, yeah! Thank you to Kimbaleigha for pointing out my mistake!**

**Erza: The mistake was…**

**Wendy: She forgot that this was only a few months after the...Lisanna Arc? It's not called that, is it?**

**Lisanna: Did someone say my name~?**

**Natsu: Ne, Lisanna!**

**Lisanna: *blushes* K-Konnichiwa…**

**Lucy: *glares at the ground* …**

**Happy: Somebody is jealous~!**

**Lucy: N-No!**

**Sting: Oi!**

**Lucy: Sting-kun! Oneesan…! Where the heck did I get that from?**

**Sting: I'm not your brother, orokana!**

**Lucy: Oi, you're the baka!**

**Sting: Blondie!**

**Lucy: *laughs* W-We're both blonde, Sting-kun!**

**Natsu: What now? (please, just get away from Sting, Lucy)**

**Kunda: Back to what we were originally talking about!**

**Elfman: Le-chan made a MISTAKE! She isn't a MAN!**

**Mirajane: Elf-nee, everyone makes mistakes. Even **_**you.**_

**Elfman: N-Nani?!**

**MIrajane: *nods***

**Elfman: *cries manly tears **(A/N: See what I did there?)*** I shouldn't judge others for their mistakes!**

**Mutsy_Tiger: *appears* Man, I should've made the intro a bit shorter…**

**Mutsy_Tiger: *sighs* The mistake, we need to talk about it, remember? -_-'**

**Freed: I volunteer to say the mistake!**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Go right on ahead.**

**Freed: Well, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch should still be young as well as the rest of the people in Sabertooth bla bla bla…**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Mhm!**

**Freed: Le-chan hadn't thought of it and just went right on ahead to having Sting and the others as how old they were and how they were number one before the seven year time gap arc occurred, which is wrong, but Le-chan asks you to just deal with it, 'cause it's a fanfic, and the fanfics don't need to be one hundred percent correct.**

**Mutsy_Tiger: In my opinion, absolutely correct about **_**that **_**opinion! Since I already made that mistake, just deal with it, people, 'kay? BTW, I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, but I don't have enough time, remember?**

**Bickslow: On to the story!**

Chapter 6 Messed Up Rivals

"Gramps, why won't ya let me out already?! It's been a week and I haven't gone crazy anymore!" Natsu yells and bangs on the iron, fire-proof door.

Makarov poured some spicy shrimp soup down the chute, having accidentally spilled a portion onto his hair and thick, white mustache **(A/N: The majority of the guild voted for the chute and I ate shrimp soup today~! NOT spicy)**, "Well, Natsu, what if you would go crazy again at a random time when you come out? We have to observe you. You know that this is new for both you and us."

Natsu protested, "But, I need to train!"

Makarov sighed, exhausted, "Natsu, it has been a long day for me. We have to observe you. Would you mind if you wait awhile for the sake of the guild and guild members not getting hurt and damaged? You can also try to think of new ways to train independently inside of the guild basement."

Natsu looked down and sighed in frustration, "Fine, Gramps, but you'd better observe me quick! I need to get stronger...you know why."

"I know, Natsu...I know…" Makarov went back into his office with his white coat dragging on the floor.

**^_^...^o^**

"Lucy, what're we gonna do if that stingy dude and those other guys come back?"

"I don't know, Happy, but we're gonna be ready for them," Lucy was lifting her boulder as if it was a dumbbell.

"Ne, you've gotten strong, huh, Lucy?" Happy was determined to have himself become as strong as at least Max **(A/N: After the Tenrou Island Arc, I was so surprised that he beat Natsu o_o…)**.

Lucy smiled at the thought, "Yeah...I guess I did, well, being the Universal Wizard of Earth and all, I need to be as strong as I can get! I wonder why 'of Earth' is added to the title though...just a passing thought."

"Miyata-chan, Kunda-chan, and I will get stronger, too!" Happy declared.

Lucy nodded, "Mhm! Go practice, too!"

Happy nodded and transformed into his human form, "I'll be at the waterfall, 'kay?"

"'Kay, make sure to get Kunda-chan to train with you, too."

"I know." Happy flew off.

"Phew. More time to myself..." Lucy laid herself down on the stunning, forest green grass. The sun's rays beat down onto her slim figure. _Thank goodness it doesn't feel like the heat of the sun glaring down on my back… Why is the sun so hot in this area, anyway? Is this place almost directly on the equator? But if we were on the equator, we'd be dead by now… _"Ne, Blondie, you're open for an attack right now, for your information…"

Lucy immediately sat up and loured at the speaker, "Stingy…"

"Another piece of information for you—my name is _Sting_, NOT Stingy, got it?"

"Nope."

A vein popped out of Sting's forehead, "You _really _get on my nerves, Blondie."

"Meh," she responded.

"Ugh. By the way, I have Rogue here to take care of you if you make any moves on me-"

"You _do _remember what happened when you ambushed me, right?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"_Blondie_."

"Nani~?" she laughed. "You're a funny guy!"

Now it was Sting's turn to raise _his _eyebrow, "Huh. Okay, last time when we attacked you, that was a bad first impression. Let's just pretend that all of that _never _happened, 'kay?"

Lucy smirked, "Maybe if you apologize. Do you understand what that means?"

"O-Of course, I do!"

"Then you must apologize, mister!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"God, why do I have to do this? Can I just apologize by buying you a frilly dress or something? Girls like you like that stuff, right?"

"Isn't apologizing in words easier~?"

"Sting, I believe that you can't handle this. Should I-"

"Rogue, just let me handle this!"

"I just said that-"

"I. Can. Handle it. It's just _talking_."

"..." Rogue was silent.

"Ano, hello?"

Both of them turned their heads towards Lucy, "Nani?"

"Pfft, you're like twin brothers arguing about trivial matters! Plus, this _is _a trivial matter...okay, that sounded weird, but whatever," Lucy shrugged off her "weirdness," hoping that it'd go away. She remember when Natsu used to call her a "weirdo." "Well, we're basically brothers, in a way," Sting said. Rogue nodded. "Eh. When are you gonna apologize, Stingy?" Lucy taunted.

"Say Stingy _one more time_, and I'll slit your throat!" Sting began to sweat due to the tremendous heat blazing down onto his back.

"It's not like you could do that anyway…ne, Rogue-kun? Do you think he could?" Lucy wondered what Rogue's answer would be. She _did _beat both of them...with help, but it was mostly her. "...Not at all," Rogue answered.

"Traitor!" Sting hissed.

"Why is your name 'Sting?' It should be Snakey, you sound like a snake with that _hiss_."

"What's with you and name calling?!"

"I only do that to you," Lucy deadpanned.

Sting sulked, "Why only me...?"

"Anyway~ apologize. One of you, please?" Lucy pleaded.

"We're very sorry for the trouble we have caused you," Rogue bowed in apology.

"Oi, Rogue!"

"Nani?"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Apologize, duh!"

"Because, we don't want enemies. Friends are an important part of-"

"Yeah, yeah, so, Blondie, can we start over?" Sting asked.

"Okay, so, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. 'Mother' of Miyata Natsuko-chan. Happy and Kunda-chan are the two exceeds that are with us. Happy is Natsu Dragneel's exceed, but he left him because-" Lucy stopped herself. "Nevermind. Kunda-chan had just recently become the exceed of Miyata-chan. She had hatched like...eto, I don't know, but it was not long ago." She inhaled a deep breath. "Okay, so, introduce yourselves now."

"Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. My exceed is Lector."

"Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. My exceed is Frosch."

"Ne, where are your exceeds?" Lucy inquired.

"At the guild. We didn't want them to get hurt, so we left them there." Rogue replied. "But, now we can see that you're not a threat any longer to us."

"Psh. Maybe she is…" muttered Sting.

"You can bring them now if ya want," she offered.

"'Kay. The next time we visit, we can have Lector and Fro meet Happy-kun and Kunda-chan," said Sting.

"Okay, it's a deal!"

"Yeah, we gotta go on a mission, so see ya later, Blondie," Sting left with Rogue right by his side.

"Huh. Well, it's time to see how Happy and Kunda-chan are doing...what did Miyata-chan cook this time…?"

**^_^...^o^**

"If I'm with you, love and dreams can turn magical~ C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles~!" Miyata sung softly. "In a powerful world full of problems I yearned a bit for... The halted time starts to move after I met you! Why are we born and living? I don't need a difficult answer. We'll laugh, we'll cry, honest and nice. Simple feelings are the most precious—on those sad nights… Turn overflowing tears into strength. C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles~ No matter how strong you are-"

"Ne, Miyata-chan, you sing really well!"

"Kyaaa!" Miyata tripped onto her bottom. "L-Lucy-san! I-It's not like I was singing or something…besides, I could've done something to burn the chicken if I had..."

"Oh, Miyata-chan, you don't have to hide it! I could hear you, you know."

"A-Ano...p-please don't tell anyone! No one has ever heard me sing before, and, to be honest, I think I sing horribly," Miyata sniffed. "Actually, you're the second person to hear me. There's only one other person who did."

"Who? It sounds like that person hurt you, Miyata-chan. You know, I'll always be here for you, 'cause I'm your 'mother,' even though I'm only like six years older than you…"

"Ano...I don't know…" Miyata wasn't sure whether she could tell Lucy, even though she trusted her with her own life.

"C'mon! You know that you can tell me anything! I prefer that you would tell me, but you don't need to if you don't want to. I just wanna help you."

"L-Lucy-san, I want to, but I don't know why I _don't _want to…" Miyata was very confused.

Lucy grinned, "I get you, Miyata-chan. Well, when you're ready, you can tell me anytime!"

Miyata stared at her, "...Hai!"

"Hehe. Let's go see how Happy and Kunda-chan are doing," said Lucy.

"Okay," Miyata was glad that Lucy didn't pressure her into telling her who that other person was. To be honest, she did want to tell her. She was just afraid...that something that had happened in the past was replay all over again. _Lucy-san, I'll tell you everything one day. From Onee-sama to my magic type. Everything will be revealed..._

**^_^...^o^**

"Ne, what happened to that blonde and those other people that beat you guys up?" asked Orga Nanagear, his spiky, light green hair swaying in the evening breeze.

"Oi, oi, how did you know about that?" Sting sweatdropped.

"I know stuff. That's all there is to it."

"Tch, we're gonna go visit her. Lector and Fro need some more playmates, I guess. They have two exceeds with them at the moment." Sting began to call Lector. "Oi, Lector! There are some other exceeds you should meet (you already know one of them)! Get Rogue and Fro, too!"

"Hai, Sting-kun!" Lector quickly ran off in search of Frosch.

"Heh, I wonder when I'll see Natsu-san again. I need to ask him why his partner is out there, it's dangerous, ya know. They're living in a freakin' desert! It's so damn hot over there," Sting fanned himself dramatically to prove his point.

"I'd like to visit and also see how much stronger Lucy-san had gotten ever since Minerva beat her in the Naval Battle," Orga admitted.

Sting commented, "Eh, she's stronger than the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, I have to admit, so…"

"Ne, where's Rogue?"

"Probably with Fro," Sting replied.

"Should we just go visit the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Meh, I don't know. What's Blondie doin' there anyway?" Sting scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna just ask them. They might be worried about her-"

"Nah. I'll just ask Blondie why she's there, just in case, she might not want her guild to know...or that might not even be her guild at all anymore. I didn't really get a glimpse of her right hand," Sting smirked. "That Blondie...I'm starting to get interested in her…"

**^_^...^o^**

Natsu groaned, "I feel like I'm not the only one…" _Like I'm not the only one who loves Lucy…_

**Mutsy_Tiger: Woohoo! This took me a long time…it's also very short, but you guys wanted another chapter, so here it was.**

**Miyata: We're VERY sorry for the inconvenience! Sumimasen, sumimasen-**

**Lucy: Oi, quit actin' like Aries.**

**Wendy: We'll be working on the next chapter: **Blonde Friendship

**Natsu: Bwahahahaha! I like the title!**

**Mutsy_Tiger: It's time to get goin' and working, dudes and dudettes.**

**Everyone: PEACE!**


End file.
